1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a method of generating an X-ray image and an apparatus therefor, and more specifically, to a method of generating an X-ray image that generates an X-ray image of a breast and an apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
X-rays are radiated onto a specific material and are transmitted according to physical characteristics of tissues, structures, or physical materials inside of an object for example, a density of the material, or absorbed and attenuated by the material, at a constant rate. An X-ray imaging apparatus obtains an image of an internal structure, tissue, or material of a specific object. An image is obtained when X-rays are transmitted through or are absorbed by the internal structure, tissue, or material of a specific object and are attenuated by materials in the internal structure, tissue, or material of a specific object.
Specifically, the X-ray imaging apparatus radiates X-rays onto an object, detects X-rays transmitted through the object or radiated near the object, and then generates an X-ray image of an internal structure, tissue, or material of the object based on the detected X-rays. Since an X-ray imaging apparatus can be used to verify an internal structure, tissue, or the like of an object through an image as described above, it can be used by doctors to detect abnormalities such as lesions inside a human body, to identify internal structures of objects or components in a field of industry, and to scan the contents of luggage in airports.
X-ray imaging apparatuses include general X-ray imaging apparatuses, computed tomography (CT) apparatuses, breast imaging apparatuses, and the like.